1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for transferring a sheet-shaped work and processing it for every predetermined length.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2000-246479, there is a laser drilling machine which repeats the steps of clamping onto a processing table a part of a long strip of film wound in a roll, subjecting it to required processing by relative movement between the processing table and a drilling tool in horizontal XY directions, afterwards rolling up only the length of the processed part of the long film and processing the next part that is not yet processed.
If the long film does not displace in widthwise direction perpendicular to the film feeding direction, the aforementioned machine can accomplish accurate hole-positioning.
However, there is a gap between the roll and a support holding the roll. Moreover, the long film is not always wound at a right angle to the roll axis. Therefore, the direction of the unrolled long film will be inclined relative to the X or Y axis of the processing table, which deteriorates the hole positioning accuracy.